


Day Twelve: Knowledge

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [12]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Twelve: Knowledge

Alana laid in her bed, limbs sprawled, hair a mess, and stared at the ceiling. It was uncomfortable; she had flopped back and just stayed there, but she wasn't going to move. Her stare turned into more of a glare- the ceiling was dirty. How had the ceiling gotten dirty? Maybe her little brother had been jumping on her bed again, smearing the ceiling with his grubby hands.

She heaved a sigh. She didn't really care that her ceiling was dirty. Or, rather, she did care. It just didn't matter. And just like that, her thoughts returned to the matter at hand.

It had been months- months!- since Alana had started thinking of Lucca in that way. And today- today, of all days, on Alana's birthday- she had learned a fact that ruined everything. That was the gross thing about learning, she decided. Learning one thing could ruin months of hope and speculation. And once you knew, you couldn't go back to daydreaming.

At least, Alana couldn't go back. That was one of the downsides of being a realist; it was too hard to fool yourself. Now she would have to live out the rest of her days in high school wallowing in the misery of knowledge. 

See, the problem was which fact, exactly, she had learned.

-

It was gym. Alana changed in a bathroom stall, because she thought it was more considerate to the other girls. Not that she would ever be inappropriate, or even look at one of her classmates like that, but still. Most of the girls would probably flip if a boy came into the girls changing room, even if he insisted that he wasn't getting anything out of it. And as far as they were concerned, it was a fine line between straight boys and gay girls. In reality, there was a chasm between the two, but when it came to changing room logistics, it was best to be safe.

So, it was gym. Alana was changing in her stall when she heard Lucca talking to her crony, Eliza. Eliza was always hanging around Lucca, monopolising her time. It was annoying. Frankly, Eliza was annoying. And if Eliza was around, then nobody else could talk to Lucca. Which was the ultimate goal, of course, to talk to Lucca. Be around Lucca. Go on a date with Lucca...

Oh, jeez. She was pathetic.

So, anyway, it was gym. Eliza was doing that irritating talking thing, and Lucca was responding. "It just grosses me out. I mean, the gay thing is bad enough, but I don't need to see it in school. It's distracting. And annoying."

That was Eliza. Alana started to get nervous; she knew that Eliza was a homophobic prick, but it was different to know that and to hear it.

And then, the horrible words started coming out of Lucca's mouth: "I know! Even if you don't believe in the religious fact that queers are an abomination, there's still something wrong about them. You're right. It is gross. I can't believe those boys have the nerve to walk around holding hands like that. We should complain. I'm sure the principal doesn't know. He would never let fags in his school..."

And Lucca had left the changing room.

Unfortunately, she was still in Alana's mind. It was sick, really: you find out that your gay crust is homophobic and yet you can't stop thinking about her.

She sat up... too abruptly; her head started spinning. Deep breath.

There. She had sat up, and now she was going to continue with her action plan. First, she would shower. Then, she would do her homework. She would cook for her little brother (no break from chores, even on her birthday), put him to bed, and read until her parents got home. She would not think of Lucca.

And then, tomorrow morning, she would go to school and... Lucca was in her first period, and that would ruin it all.

She flopped back into bed. It was no use. She had too much knowledge.


End file.
